Minecraft
Mein Kampf is a sandbox video game originally created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and published by Mojang on various platforms. Minecraft has an open world and allows the player to build everything imaginable out of differently textured squares. The game also includes a survival mod which has the player gather recourses and survive through a number of different monsters. BIS' playthroughs mainly focus on building a park similar to Jurassic Park and fill it with prehistoric animals obtained through several mods. Playthroughs Minecraft Dinosaurs (Jurassicraft) " Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, to Minecraft...ssic...Park?" - BIS BIS' first Minecraft video was released on the 15th of January 2014 and lasted 29 episodes. The episode's title is "Let's Build Jurassic Park". In episode 10 he started to use the Jurassic Park texture pack, which simulated the look of the Jurassic Park movie. The last episode, "The Metal Hole of Science", was released on the 18th of April 2014. The episode ended with BIS stating that the fait of the series is undetermined, in part due to his frustration with escaping dinosaurs. Eventually the series was completely restarted, leaving this as the finale of his first Minecraft playthrough. Dinosaurs: * Lyddie (Triceratops) * Tank (Ankylosaurus) * 2nd Triceratops * at least 8 Compys * 3 Dilophosaurs * 3 Pteranodons * Minecraft Dinosaurs Minecraft Dinosaurs is BestInSlot's longest running series of Minecraft and could be considered the most important up to this point. This series can be split into two parts, since he technically restarted the series after the 40th episode, but continued the name and numeration from the previous world. The very first episode was "A Brave New World" and was released on the 12th on September 2014. In this series he added quite a few mods and texture packs, such as Fossils and Archeology, Chroma Hills and Sonic Ether's Unbelievable Shaders. This series could be considered his Minecraft series with the highest production value, as it featured its own intro theme starting with episode 12 and submitted fan-art starting with episode 16. It is also notable for being the first time fans hear the Iron-song. Like in most of his Minecraft series BIS started to run into problems as the series went on. The fans were eventually asked whether or not the series should continue or if BIS should restart with a new world. This lead to a semi-restart, making episode 40, "Friends and Future", the "final" episode. It was uploaded on the 6th of January 2015. The next episode, "This is Jurassic Park", was released only 4 days later. Despite technically restarting the series BIS continued to use the same name, saying that this would be episode 41. At that point he also added a further mod, Paleocraft. The series then continued for further 19 episodes and featured BIS' outro screen starting with episode 53. The playthrough died once and for all on the 2nd of April 2015, as after restarting the game to fix lagging the game wasn't properly working at all. BIS found himself in a completely white environment, only seeing the black outlines of dinosaurs and other creatures in the distance and lava blocks. Jurassic World: Minecraft Dinosaurs After almost one year Minecraft returned, this time in the form of Jurassic World: Minecraft Dinosaurs. BIS once again used the Jurassicraft and Fossils & Archeology mod. Before the first episode, "Surviving the first Night", was released on the 15th of February 2016 Bis put out a prologue asking his fans to suggest mods. This series had a total of 39 episodes (including the prologue). Being frustrated by the game constantly crashing and generally being burned out by the series BIS ended Jurassic World: Minecraft Dinosaurs on the 23rd of June 2016. In this episode, "The Final Walkthrough", BIS explained his reasons for ending the series and went through his park one last time. Minecraft Dinosaurs Creative This is BIS' latest Minecraft playthrough. Unlike most other series, in which he hesitated or even refused to use the creative mode, he entirely based this series around the use of this mode. The first episode aired on the 18th of July 2016. Mods Throughout the series BIS utilizes a variety of mods. The most important are: lol JurassiCraft JurassiCraft is a mod made to bring prehistoric animals into Minecraft and is heavily inspired by, but not limited to, the Jurassic Park canon. Dinosaurs are created by finding amber of fossils, turning these into DNA, inserting DNA into eggs and hatching said eggs. Fossils and Archeology This mod has the same purpose as JurassiCraft, but the creation of dinosaurs is quite different. Bio fossils can be found in veins underground, when put into a analyzer there is a chance of receiving dinosaur DNA. When DNA is put into a culture vat (or cultivator) together with milk (or other modern day DNA sources) the DNA will either be turned into an egg or embryo (if mammalian DNA), which can be used to create prehistoric animals. Eggs can just be put onto the ground, there they will hatch, while mammalian embryos need to be inserted into modern mammals. Paleocraft The thing that sets Paleocraft apart from other mods is that it adds a separate dinosaur dimension with realistic dinosaur species. Biomes O' Plenty This is a mod created by Glitchfiend, a collaborative group of programmers, which adds over 60 new biomes to the game. These biomes range from a mangrove biome to a eucalyptus forest biome. The mod also adds new items, trees, plants and even some unique mobs. Chroma Hills Chroma Hills is a texture pack for Minecraft commonly used by BIS in his Minecraft series. Sonic Ether's Unbelievable Shaders This is a Minecraft shader commonly used by BIS.Category:Games